


Throwing Horns

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: Crack Fic, Multi, Polyamory, kinky sex house, unicorn fuck machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: The very definition ofa modern major generalcrack fic written at 2am





	

**Author's Note:**

> The second of my MtYG system-testing stories : Chris, Brian, and the very definition of ~~a modern major general~~ crack fic written at 2am, but I succeeded in making [](http://turps33.livejournal.com/profile)[**turps33**](http://turps33.livejournal.com/) squee, so - \m/

"Brian?"

"Muh?" Brian said. Or perhaps that's not what he *said*, but it's how it sounded with Brian's mouth being mostly full of Chris's cock, and normally Chris wasn't much of one for talking while he was getting a blowjob from one of his top two favourite married men, but, he was amazed to realise, there really are some things more important than getting your rocks off.

Chris twisted against the uncomfortable carved panels of the door, and pushed ineffectively at Brian's shoulder. "Brian!"

Brian pulled off with an indecent slurp - and God-damn he must be crazy to be making Brian *stop* - and looked up at Chris. "What?"

"Brian, dude, really. What in the hell is that?" Chris waved one arm at... at...

The life sized anamatronic unicorn stared back with glassy undead eyes. It's long, twisted, horn glinted in the low light at it slowly moved it's head up and down. 

"Ohh - that! It's Leigh's new toy."

"New. Toy." Chris said the words very slowly, in case that helped. He should have known by now, the Litrell's house always did his head in. No one was surprised to find out that Britney had a kinky sex room in her house, or JC had them anywhere he was staying more than ten days, but the squeaky clean Christian Litrrells? Chris knew them both - biblically - and it was still hard to remember. It just always seemed so, well, incongrous.

Brian had explained it, the first time he'd brought Chris here, when Chris had graduated from random hotel-room hook ups to actual planned weekend sex-date status. It made perect sense that they wouldn't want any of their sex stuff lying around where the kids might find it by accident, but Chris was pretty sure that most parents didn't resolve the issue by buying a whole seperate kinky sex *house*.

"Yeah - it's got a pretty good range of motion, that one. The whole princess and the unicorn fantasy? She really ..." Brian trailed off and his fingers tightened around Chris's softening cock. "Hang on - you interupted me going down on you to ask about the unicorn? Are you okay, Chris?"

"I don't know. It's just - you could have warned me. I mean, I looked up and there's this horse waving a great big spiky thing at me!"

"It's not that big - the horn - it's only about a three inch diameter. Leigh wanted something I could use too."

Chris shook his head, and clapped his hands over his eyes.

"Brian!" he yelped, helplessly, as a torrent of images rushed before his eyes. "Eww! Don't *tell* me that stuff! You know I'm the vanilla sauce on your freeky-dabi-doozy sundae."

Chris shuddered, all remains of his earler excitement quenched by his imagination. He cared about Brian, he really did, but some stuff ...

"What? Chris, honestly, it's just a vibe, really. Well, I guess technically it's a fuck machine, but - same difference"

"Argh!" was all Chris could manage. Every time he moved his hands all he could see was the slow steady nodding of the unicorn's head, and then the - fake! totally fake! not true! not real! - image of Brian positioning himself on the plush pedestool four-poster so ... Oh, God. It was almost a relief when black spots started swimiming in front of his eyes.

"Chris? C'mon man, just breathe for me, okay? Chris?"

Chris managed to pull down one long breath, and then realised that he was bent over, finger tips biting into Brian's shoulders so hard the skin around them was white. Brian was stroking his upper arms, and being all reassuring, which meant that he'd flipped out again.

He looked up, saw the unicorn again, and rappidly dropped his head, concentrating on the here and now, the movement of his chest as he breathed, the way Brian's hair still stuck up in that dorky cow lick, the way Brian's hands were stroking him. The blow job was totally forgotten now, their embrace all about comfort instead of sex.

Chris managed to losen his grip on Brian's shoulders without loosing his grip on sanity entirely.

"Hey," he said, pathetically.

"Hey," Brian murmered back, pushing the hair out of Chris's eyes with one hand. "That was really stupid of me, huh?"

"It's pretty much my crazy psychosis, so ..." Chris shrugged. One day he'd get around to seeing a shrink about his penetration issues, but today was not that day. The prospect of trying to explain the whole crazy set up of his life to a stranger was just overwhelming.

"Yeah, but I know you, so I should have throught ahead. You wanna come on through to the jacuzzi? Hang there for a while?"

Brian and bubbles? That sounded a lot like fun to Chris. "You going to rag on me for freaking out?" he asked, warily.

"Probably, " Brian agreed with a cheeky grin. "But you know I only tease 'cos I care"


End file.
